


Uncivilized

by Ash_Cassidy97



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack with Plot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gray Jedi, Hurt/Comfort, I regret nothing/take responsibility for your monsters, Like I am not kidding about these tags okay?, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, The Jedi are kinda assholes in this, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Cassidy97/pseuds/Ash_Cassidy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme get captured and taken to the Citadel. Luckily for them, somebody saves their sorry asses. Now, if only that person did it in a timely manner and then vanished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Good

I crouched, gazing at the fortress a couple of kilometers away, the Citadel. I **hate** the Citadel. It’s cold, and dark and and a bitch to break into. I _know_ that it's supposed to be hard to break into but couldn’t the architects leave one small opening, like a hail mary if they ever needed to break? _Well no, because they’re dead. I made sure of it._

 

Good thing I planned for this shiz. I strode calmly toward the Citadel. _Never show fear, because bravery is doing what needs to be done even if you still secretly want to shit your pants._

 

I banged on the door, careful to avoid the mines(yes, exploding door, because people can not be nice anymore.) “Hey guys, it’s Sasha. I know the last couple torture sessions were rough for me. Wanna talk about it? How did it make you feel?”

 

“Sasha Tam, you are have returned home again.” It was Amish Axel, the man who tortured me for years. The man who was holding three representatives of the Republic.

 

“Guys,” I shrugged my shoulders and twisted innocently, “if this was my home than can I call Amish Axel  “mummy” ? He is a bad mother after all. See, but I forgive all of you and I brought a pressie.” I whirled my second bag over the gate and clicked the detonator. They honestly should have built up better defenses.

 

**_Booooooooom, motherfuckers._ ** The gate exploded in a shower of copper and other unknown but supposedly impenetrable materials. I ducked. Cool people duck from explosions, because being blinded is so not _on._

 

People never do learn that they are never entirely safe.

 

I  darted inside the gate, whipping out my lightsaber(no, not an euphemism. No, I’m not Jedi per say). I just like to run around with a lightsaber sometimes. For funsies.

 

I quickly started slicing up droids. I was the distraction. My friend Dac Kien was on the other side, quietly breaking in. His mission was to get the Jedi prisoners the hell out of here. I just had to stay alive long enough.

 

I weaved side to side, repelling the droids best I could. I slammed a couple into a wall with the Force. They were slowly caging me into a corner.

 

“Give up, Tam!” Amish Axel shouted from his impenetrable tower.

 

“Oh baby, I’m not not that kinda girl that needs to give herself completely over to another creature. I need to make my own decisions and can I please have the speeder this weekend to make them? Thanks, Mummy,” I said as I docked a blast from behind, and neatly sliced a droid a apart. The army marched on. Hey, you try to be witty when you’re surrounded by battle droids, mmmm ‘kay?

 

_“Tam, they’re heading out into the kill zone! We got cut off!”_ Dac Kien’s voice was shaky through my comm unit.

 

“Got it, “ I replied. Two shapes came pelting out of the door opposite to me. Those were the two Jedi. A score of droids chased after them. Of course.

 

The wall that I’d broken had already been close up with hundreds of battle droids. I flipped over the sea of metal and landed easily next to the lone ship that was about five yards from the Jedi. One was supporting the other and carrying another body.

 

Dac Kien signaled that he was home free as I gestured to the Jedi to get on the ship. They limped pretty fast for torture victims. A couple of droids managed to get a few lucky shots in as the Jedi clambered onto the ship.

 

I dropped another bomb as I hastily got on the ship.

 

“I’m going to get them to the Jedi. Get off!” I told Dac Kien.

 

“ _Roger_ ,” he called back.

 

“Awesome sauce,” I muttered back, as I quickly closed up the back hatch.

 

I checked over the controls, ignoring my passengers for the time being. I started the ship up. It stalled. “Seriously? Now?” I revved the engine, tapping the pedals with my feet, forcing the damn thing to light up again. It started. Some of the droids managed to hit the ship. I was surprised.

 

I took off, cursing the dipping bolt-bucket the whole time. I breached space-finally-home free. I entered hyperspace, and ducked out of it, closer to the new front of the Galactic War. I switched the craft to autopilot. We were a long way off from the Jedi.

 

“Ma’am?” one of the Jedi asked casualties. He was the more injured man. “I am General Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

 

“Sasha Tam, believer in far flung dreams.” I jerked my head at the other Jedi. “And they are?”

 

“Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight,” the less injured Jedi answered. “And Padmé Amidala, Senator.”

 

I pulled my pack off, digging through it. I pulled out my medical kit. I passed it to Kenobi. “Got it?” He nodded. Skywalker glared at me and I glared right back. I didn’t trust him. “Mind telling me the coordinates for the ship?”

 

“You’re a mole,” Skywalker said. He was bent over Padmé, trying to stop the bleeding.

 

“Yeah. That’s why I broke into a place and saved your asses.”

 

“Anakin,” Kenobi whispered. “Let her help and tell her the coordinates.”

 

Skywalker finally relaxed his guard and told me the coordinates. I slid over next to Kenobi after I punched in the numbers. He was barely wearing any clothes. There were slashes on his skin. Padmé was a lost cause. I could sense that she was dying. I didn’t bother to tell Skywalker. He was a Jedi and could sense it much better than I ever could.

 

“Easy,” I told Kenobi. “Try to relax.” I the rest of his clothes off and wrapped a bacta patch around his ribs. I stitched up the rest of his cuts the best I knew how. He shuddered, arching off the ground. Skywalker didn’t even turn to look at him. Ah, shit. I wrapped my spare cloak the Jedi. I lifted his neck up and slipped my rolled up bag under his head. He both arched into my touch and flinched away. “Easy. Try to get some sleep.” I finished patching up his injuries.

 

“She’s dead,” Anakin said softly.

 

“And?” I asked impatiently. I could feel his shudder of anger. I lacked a fuck to give. “She’s dead. You and your friend are alive, more than I can for most that come out of that place. At least she died among friends.”

 

“THEY TORTURED HER FOR WEEKS!”

 

“And you are a Jedi Knight. Spouting truths is a useless exercise. Get over yourself.” He tried to raise to his feet and fell over. I raised my eyebrow. “The Jedi do not have attachments or have you forgotten?”

 

“How do you know so much, youngling?” Kenobi asked.

 

“I’m fifteen. Hardly a child.” I held a needle up so he could see. “Something for the pain and yeah, I know, Jedi, but you’re gonna start screaming when I land this sucker.” I injected him and he slipped into unconsciousness. “Give me your arm, Skywalker.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re bleeding.” He gave me his hand. I stitched it up. The pain grounded him. “Sorry, I gave the painkillers to your friend.” The pain grounded him at least.

 

“She’s dead.”

 

“Yep.” I wasn’t going to sweeten the truth. “And you’re going to take her home and give her funeral rites, according to her people.”

 

I went back to the controls, taking the ship off autopilot. I steered it up next to a big commander ship, wheeling the ship around in front of the top deck of the monster, close to the bridge. I could just sense the pain this was going to cause.

 

“Fighter 4416, come in. What are your intentions?” a voice asked over the comm.

 

“I am escorting Commander Kenobi and Skywalker back. They are both injured.”

 

“Please land in Hangar Bay Two,” the voice said.

 

“Thank you,” I called back. I landed the ship roughly. Skywalker couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows. “What? I did warn you.” The droids had gotten a lot of lucky shots. Kenobi was still out of it. I looked at Skywalker. I’d stuffed the lightsaber back in my bag. I doubt he was thinking of it right now. Burn that bridge when I come to it.

 

I opened the hatch. I slid my bag back on. I scooped Kenobi up, bracing a gentle hand under his neck. He coughed bloody. Skywalker moved to touch Amidala but I bumped his shoe. He glared at him and I tilted my head. He picked her up, carefully.

 

“Better have a damn good poker face, General,” I snarked at him

 

He glared at me. I could sense his walls being thrown up and I grimaced. Not the brightest kid on the block. I walked down the ramp, balancing Kenobi’s weight. I distributed him onto the waiting stretcher. Skywalker did the same for Amidala. He had a damn good poker face, I’ll give him that.

 

“Watch his back. He’s been shocky, coughing up blood,” I instructed. Kenobi tried to get off the stretcher. “Easy.” I tried to take my hand off but Kenobi clutched my arm. “Hey hey, it’s alright.”

 

“Hmm. Thank you, I do, for the return of these Jedi. Jedi Master Yoda, General of this starship, I am,” a voice said from around my knee level. Damnit. Kenobi relaxed slightly, breathing shakily.

 

“Anytime. Do it for anybody.” A droid slid a mask over Kenobi’s face. The Jedi fought it but soon fell asleep. I let go of his arm. Skywalker could barely stand.

 

“In pain, you are.” I kept my fool mouth shut. The droids marched Kenobi away. Skywalker, still having a lick of sense in his brain, followed. “Great tragedy, this is.”

 

Does anybody else want to kick the hobgoblin?

 

“Yes, and I will be on my way. Don’t forget to call next time.”

 

“In pain, you are,” Yoda repeated. He squinted his eyes at me. “Medical attention, we can give you.”

 

The droids didn’t just shoot the ship. Shot to the right shoulder and my left leg.  I shouldered my bag, waiting out the Jedi.

 

“Foolish, it would be to refuse help,” Yoda lectured.

 

“It would be,” I admitted freely.

 

“It would be inconsiderate to not offer help to an ally.”

 

“It would be,” I admitted. I grimaced, but Yoda waited me out. My injuries hurt and they had _good_ medical care. Yoda and Mace Windu guided me into the medical bay. Kenobi was already in a bacta tank and Skywalker was well on his way into one.

 

I grimaced as droids carefully dunked him into a bacta tank. He was going to have a rough time of it.

 

I stripped off my shirt, boots, and pants without shame. I raised my eyebrows at the Jedi but they had already turned their backs. I rolled my eyes. That nice sense of propriety would get them killed one day.

 

“Mock us, do you?” Yoda asked.

 

“You would turn your back on your enemy.”

 

“Rescued friends of ours, you have.”

 

I sat peacefully down on an exam table. A droid probed at my injuries and gave me something for the pain. The droid wrapped bacta around my shoulder and leg. I dressed hastily. The Jedi just stood there, with their infinite patience. They turned around after I was dressed.

 

“Thank you,” I said at last. I leaned heavily against the table, trying to hide it.

 

“Welcome, you are.”

 

“I’ll just be on my way.”

 

“Could I ask you a few questions?” Mace Windu asked. I nodded once, watching the bacta tanks more than the Jedi. “What’s your name?”

 

“Sasha Tam.”

 

“Why did you rescue two Jedi from a Sith Lord?”

 

“What’s a ‘Sith’?”

 

“Dark Jedi.” I nearly asked ‘What’s a Jedi’.

 

“I was tortured by him, a long time ago. I don’t want anybody else to suffer, but I’m not a Jedi and I can’t kill him.”

 

“Why were you tortured?” It was still Windu asking the questions.

 

“I had information. Escaped before he could get it, not that it was worth much in the end. Went back, got your boys out.”

 

“Skywalker told us an interesting story.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. Well,” Windu continued. He had one hand on his belt. “He said that you had a lightsaber.”

 

“Yeah. I grabbed it off one of the guards. Kriff near cut my hand off. Ditched it the next minute.”

 

“Hmm,” Yoda broke in. “Lie, you do.”

 

I glared at him. “Fine. I wanted a damn souvenir of my troubles.”

 

“Lie again.” Yoda leaned forward, watching me intently. “Skilled you are, with a lightsaber, skilled enough to be Sith.”

 

“Or Jedi,” Windu said kindly.

 

“Axel tried to- well, he was trying to build an army, wasn’t he?” I swallowed. “Doesn’t matter.”

 

“Matters greatly, it will,” Yoda said softly. “If Sith, you are.”

 

“I’m not Sith. I’m not Jedi. I’m just some floater who picked up a lightsaber. I’d a picked up a blaster if it blocked blaster fire. I’d picked up a blaster if I knew that a lightsaber would get me an interrogation.”

 

“How old are you?” Windu asked, letting the matter rest. They were smart enough not to ask to see my lightsaber.

 

“Fifteen.”

 

“How long have you lived outside the Citadel?”

 

“One year.” They were shocked by the answers of both questions.

 

“Where did you grow up?”

 

“I-” I hesitated. “Coruscant.”

 

Yoda leaned forward. “Of great importance, that is.”

 

“How long were you in the Citadel?”

 

“Two years.”

 

“How did you end up at the Citadel?”

 

“Bad luck.” I shrugged at them.

 

Yoda leaned back. The questions had come to an end. “Do you intend harm to the Republic?”

 

“No.” And that’s what it really came down to.

 

“Thank you, we do,” Yoda said gravely.

 

“Welcome, you are, General.” Yoda’s eyes flashed but I smiled lightly. I wasn’t born yesterday, and I sure as hell wasn’t going to play this game for the game’s sake. “Do you have any more questions or can I leave?”

 

“Stay for the moment, it may be wise.”

 

“We want you to heal,” Windu added. Nice thought.

 

“I’m good.”

 

“We wish to ask you no more questions until you heal.” And that’s my problem with the Jedi: they’re kind.

 

“Fine. Thank you.” There was an edge to my voice but I knew they would be paying more attention to my Force signature or whatever.

 

They both left, trusting the healers to take care of me. The healers idiotically thought I would sleep in a bed. I nearly laughed. I hadn’t in-well, not for over two years. I slept up against a wall, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders and used my bag as a pillow.

 

I woke after three hours. The healers were pulling Skywalker out of the bacta tank. I grimaced. He was naked and gooey, covered in the green bacta slime. He was also shivering slightly. I got up slowly. There was a Tortuga girl waiting for Skywalker on the other side of the plexi glass that separated patients from the rest of the ship. She could barely contain herself from pacing.

 

“How’s he doing?” I asked, catching a droid.

 

“I can not release that information, ma’am.”

 

“General Skywalker is fine,” a healer murmured. Ze touched my good shoulder. “Rest more.”

 

“Sure about that?” I asked softly, calming myself down, not wanting to scare the Jedi.

 

“Ma’am?” the healer asked and that’s when everything went to hell.

 

Skywalker flipped off the metal draining table in a perfectly controlled move, but his body faltered. He landed on his shoulder and rolled awkwardly to his feet. His arm was hanging at a dangerous angle. Dislocated. Confused, he backed himself into a corner. His eyes were barely open.

 

Yoda and Windu came running in, thinking there was a threat. Skywalker flinched further backwards. I kept still. The only damn piece of luck was that the girl, probably a Padawan, had stayed on the outside. A healer snapped the curtains tight on the window.

 

“Easy,” Yoda said confidently. “Safe, you are.”

 

And Skywalker, like any sensible Jedi, flinched back.

 

“You are not helping,” I said softly from my corner, keeping a weathered eye on the frightened young man. He was shaking but he had a determined look about him. Jedi fight well when they’re not being backed into corners.

 

“What?” Windu asked sharply.

 

“He is in pain and convinced that somebody so swamped in the Force means him harm.”

 

“Help him, you can.”

 

“Yes,” I said truthfully. I didn’t bother to look at the two Jedi Masters. The poor bloke kept diverting his focus between everybody in the room. He couldn’t eliminate who was a threat. Yoda caught on at once.

 

“Go, we will. Wait outside.” Windu was trained enough not to protest. They left. The curtains remained shut.

 

“It would be better if you could clear the room,” I told one of the healers. They left at once, along with the droids. The room settled back down. I feel gracefully to the floor and sat with my legs crossed.

 

“Will he be okay?” Skywalker finally asked, blinking in Kenobi’s direction.

 

“I don’t know.” I was careful to not speak loudly but let my voice carry. “How do you feel about clothing?”

 

“I can’t-I can’t stand.”

 

“Do you want me to help you?” He nodded. I stood. I helped the man up and into a bed, flipped the sheet back and then over his naked body. “Do you want me to grab one of the healers?” He shook his head. “Alright.” I fetched a metal dish, water,  alcohol, needles, and several cloths. “Is it alright if I pop your shoulder back into place?” He nodded. “I need verbal consent.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you mind if I get Jedi Windu in here to help?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Shoulders are a two person job and you don’t seem to like docs right now.”

 

“Fine,” he grumbled. Windu came back in, careful to keep a relaxed distance.

 

“Is it okay if I give you something for the pain?”

 

“The Jedi-”

 

“The Jedi,” I cut in gently. “will be more than happy to argue, but in the meantime, I’d rather not have you in pain while I help.”

 

Skywalker nodded his head and gave his verbal consent. I numbed out the ligaments in his arm. It would decrease the swelling and keep him from fighting me so much.

 

“Where did you learn this?” Windu asked.

 

“Practice.” I lowered the bed back slowly. “Easy. Just giving me some room to work.” Skywalker grimaced. “Yeah. Give it a minute.”

 

“Good drugs,” Skywalker slurred.

 

“Hmm. Alright.” I pinched his skin. “Feel that?” He shook his head. “Okay. Master Windu is going to keep two hands on your chest so you don’t jerk around, okay?” He nodded. “And I’m just going to rotate your arm. Try to relax.”

 

I rotated the man’s shoulder carefully, until it hit that 35 degree angle and the humerus slid back into place. Skywalker hissed through his teeth but Windu kept him steady. I rubbed his shoulder gently. The swelling was down. I splinted the arm and wrapped it in a cold pack.

 

“It’s alright, Anakin,” Mace Windu said kindly. Skywalker shivered.

 

“I’m gonna clean you up.” Windu turned to leave but Skywalker caught his hand.

 

“Okay,” the dark-skinned Jedi murmured. He sat down in a stool.

 

I washed Skywalker down impersonally. He was embarrassed. Windu and I weren’t. Windu was a male veteran and I-well, not even in the top fifty of uncomfortable moments.

 

“Better than having bacta sticking to your skin, Anakin,” Windu murmured.

 

“Thought you hated me,” Skywalker muttered.

 

I could feel how cold the room got before it washed away. “Jedi do not hate. I don’t dislike you, Skywalker. I was scared that we had lost you and Obi-Wan.”

 

I flipped the blankets back over the Jedi. “Rest for now.” Skywalker shut his eyes. I stuck another needle in Skywalker’s arm. “It will help you sleep.”

 

I cleaned up my mess. Windu still sat in that chair, watching me. Kenobi would be in that tank for another few hours. I could relax for another moment.

 

I swirled the alcohol around but it was only the medical kind. Windu kept watching me with that blank Jedi expression.

 

“Well?” I finally asked.

 

“Nothing.” He hesitated. “You are better with the injured than with the healthy.”

 

“I know what he’s going through. You don’t. The Jedi Council certainly will not.”

 

“You can’t know that.”

 

“Hmm. I think I can.”

 

“Jedi are compassionate.”

 

“Jedi are dicks with laser swords.” I raised my eyebrows at him.

 

“And the Sith are what?”

 

“Hey now, somebody had to start the dick measuring contest. Point being that the Jedi are not known for being sympathetic towards emotional people.” I sat down next to Windu, picking up my blanket and wrapping it around me.

 

“You really don’t like Force users, do you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“You should sleep more.”

 

“I’m good.”

 

“I can keep watch.” I hesitated. “Obi-Wan won’t be awake for hours.”

 

I nodded finally. I fell asleep quickly. I woke three hours later, down to the last jiffy.

 

“Easy,” Windu whispered as I woke. “Anakin is still asleep.”

 

I shivered. I still couldn't sleep on a bed. A healer stood in front of me. The bacta patches needed to be changed.

 

“I’m good,” I said shakily. But it had to be down and I knew it.

 

“Can you take your shirt off?” the healer asked. I striped again. Windu averted his eyes. The healer redressed my wounds.

 

“Still don’t like the Jedi?” Windu asked. He flicked his eyes over the very well stocked medical center.

 

“Not really.” I dressed. The healers had been kind enough not to say anything about my various scars, but many of them were mirrored in the injured Jedi for the others to see.

 

“I would much rather put you in a bacta tank to help some of your previous injuries heal better.”

 

I grimaced. Axel like to break the notion that anything medical was good. Say what you will but the man was largely successful.

 

“Thank you, but I would rather not.”

 

Luckily, Skywalker woke up, and the healer bothered him instead. Mace Windu kept a hand on the younger Jedi. The healer checked over my work.

 

“Well.” he said cheerfully. “Miss Tam did a good job. Avoid heavy work and you can be release today.” He turned toward Windu. “Make sure they both eat.”The healer glared when Skywalker said he would like to stay to watch over Kenobi.“You certainly will not. You need food and rest. I am sure that we can look after your friend for a few hours.”

 

I think the healers were afraid of Skywalker and wanted him out. I held my tongue. There was a stiffness in Windu’s shoulders.

 

“Hey, awesome. You know where the canteen is on this Force-forsaken ship?” I slapped Skywalker’s back gently. I grabbed my bag and steered Skywalker out of medical. Windu followed. I guess the Jedi figured we had a “connection”.

 

The Tortuga girl was waiting along with Yoda.

 

“Snips,” Skywalker murmured, hugging her.

 

I kept my eyes on Yoda. Skywalker kept a firm hold of who I could only assume to be his Apprentice, but met Yoda’s eyes.

 

“I didn’t tell them the coordinates.”

 

“Brave, you are,” The green Jedi said. “Eat, we should.”

 

Skywalker held his Padawan, taking in her weariness.

 

“I missed you, Master,” she whispered and hugged him again before quickly releasing him. “I’m Ahsoka Tano,” she told me.

 

“Eat, we should,” Yoda repeated more firmly. I followed them to the canteen. They had food. Force take me and make me a bantha. Food.

 

I retained my sense and only took what Mace Windu took. I made sure that Skywalker didn’t load his tray down.

 

“Hmm,” Yoda started, looking at how I tore my bread up and dumped it into chili.

 

“What?” I snapped. I was careful to keep my right arm under the table and eat with my left.

 

“Sense you, I do not.”

 

“I do,” Skywalker said, surprised.

 

“I don’t,” Ahsoka and Windu said. Windu paused. “I can slightly,” he amended.

 

“Odd,” was all I offered in between methodically consuming my meal.

 

“Thank you for rescuing my Masters,” Ahsoka said. She was still shaken.

 

“You’re welcome.” Skywalker didn’t thank me. Denial, the best thing ever since podracing.

 

“Can I see your lightsaber?” She asked. I nearly said, “What lightsaber?”

 

“Ahsoka,” Skywalker reprimanded. “You can not simply ask to see one’s lightsaber.”

 

Windu rolled his eyes. Yoda’s ears twitched. Ahsoka didn’t get it and none of the males designed to enlighten her. I handed her my lightsaber.

 

It was busted up, looking like it had gone through a herd of banthas and then fired upon by the whole of the Republic fleet. I was surprised that it still fired up. The important part was that it was blue. Favorite color.

 

She fired it, well, she tried.

 

“Sorry,” I said, taking it back. “Last ditch effort object.”

 

Windu snatched it out of my hand. He powered it on easily. I let out a small moan. Windu gave me a barely-there smirk. I glared at him until he gave it back. I powered it off.

 

Yoda raised his eyebrows at me. I smiled cheerfully. “How’s the war going, General?”

 

“Poorly.”

 

“Hmm, so why are you spending all your time on two injured Jedi and a random woman?”

 

“I sense that there is something about you that needs to be addressed,” Windu said cheerfully.

 

Ahsoka leaned forward. “You’re Jedi, aren’t you?”

 

I could have easily laughed it off, said a thousand jokes. Nah, I just found a lightsaber laying around. Instead I panicked.

 

Six hours of sleep over the past five days and people who felt **dangerous**.

 

I cut through the floor and dropped into the underbelly of the ship.

 

*End of Part I*


	2. Chapter 2

 

It was cold and dark in the ship’s catacombs. Because of my awesome luck, I had landed in the middle of clones working away. I brought up the Force, wrapping it around me so the Jedi couldn’t sense my signature. I hastily got out of the hallway, amidst shouting. I ran down another hall and dived into a room, and then go into the lower vents, braving the heat.

 

I went down two levels, heading toward a hangar bay. I saw a Jedi pace past and scrambled into another free room. Mace Windu dropped from the ceiling. I powered on my lightsaber and assumed a defensive position.

 

“I mean you no harm,” the Jedi lied.

 

“Then let me go.”

 

“I can’t. You are a suspicious character.”

 

“Right.” I slammed into him, hitting up against his lightsaber with fire.

 

I will say this, I still motherfucking got it. I succeeded in knocking him off guard with a backhanded jab. I flipped past him, through the doorway. And Yoda, the little bitch, was right there. One Jedi was a world away from two Jedi Masters. Shit. I stopped short, flipping back over Windu, keeping my back to the wall. I had a single bladed lightsaber. Out sabered.

 

“Fight you, we wish not.”

 

“You doubt us?” Windu asked. I didn’t lower my lightsaber, making it obvious. None of them even flinched towards me. Yoda didn’t bother to power his lightsaber on.

 

“We mean you no harm,” Windi insisted.

 

I was trapped. 2,000 troops outside that door, and that’s if I got past a creature that had been kicking Sith for nine hundred years. I wouldn’t make it. I cursed harshly, snapping the words out. I powered down my lightsaber. Windu followed suit.

 

“You were Jedi?” Windu asked.

 

“Padawan,” I corrected. “12 years old. Newly Braided. My Master was lost.”

 

“Return, you did not.”

 

“Not Jedi,” I grimaced. “Not properly anymore.”   
  


“Matters, it does not. Our responsibility, you remain. Jedi responsibility, you are.”

 

“Yes, like putting your tray up.”

 

“Matters, that does not. Our-”

 

“Your responsibility, I remain. Yeah, yeah, I got that little speech. And nothing I say can change your mind?’ They shook their heads. Swell.

 

“Lightsaber. Now.” I clenched my jaw. It was my only belonging. It was my only weapon but I didn’t have a choice. I tossed it to Windu. “Bag.” I tossed that too. “Either you accompany me nicely or I cuff you.”

 

“Big words,” I muttered. Windu caught me by the arm and shoved me in front of him and Yoda. “Do I get to go to the Prism now?”

 

The Jedi have this wicked secret cell thing. Dangerous criminals. I get the news.

 

“Medical first. We still have questions.”

 

I thought about fighting it, but medical was better than being in a prison built for people like me.

 

Mace Windu walked behind me every single step, through the medical center. My feet were bleeding but I didn’t say a word. I’d stolen a pair of somebody’s shoes in my escape. The blood slaushed around, but it would be a minute before it started to seep through.

 

He steered me blindly into a smaller room and Yoda fetched a healer.

 

“Why are two Jedi Masters so concerned with a non-Padawan?”

 

“Guilt, we feel,” Yoda said, coming back in with a healer. “Sorrow, we feel over your loss.”

 

“Stupid, you are.” Alright, sue me. Everybody wants to make fun of Yoda’s grammar at some point. The healer tilted me back on the exam table. I jolted.

 

“It’s alright. I’m just here to make sure you haven’t done anything stupid. My name’s Fred.”

 

“Fred?”

 

“Yep.” He worked his way down my body, palpating different areas. I kept my clothing. Yoda left to conduct other affairs, but Windu stayed. “Any pain?”

 

“Sliced my feet and arms open.”

 

“Alright. Master Jedi, would you kindly-”

 

“-Can’t. She’s a suspect right now and-”

 

Fred grit his teeth and marched right up to the Master Jedi. I cheered him on all the way. Windu did not move.

 

“My patient, my rules. Stand outside the door, but I’m going to have bloody privacy.”

 

“Fine.” Windu left, with a flick of his cloak.

 

“Right,” the healer muttered to himself. I striped. Like everybody had seen me naked at this point. He quickly bandaged and dressed my arms. The problem came when I shook off the stolen shoes.   

 

Here’s a tip. If you wear shoes that are not the correct size, you will get blisters. And if you’re me, you also get tiny bits of metal grinded into your skin.

 

“Right,” Fred said cooly, running his hand along the base of my foot. He held out a very large needle.

 

“Hold up,” I yelped.

 

“Not going to hurt.”

 

“Sure,” I said sarcastically. He injected the fluid. It burned, the liar.

 

“Steady.” I glared at him. He started cleaning out the debris. I grimaced through the pain but kept still. “You’re going to need bacta.”

 

“Easy. I’m fine. No need for drastic measures.”

 

You know how Kenobi was terrified of going under? Yeah. One year of conditioning like that.

 

“Your burns, cuts, and general starvation say different.” He was determined and Windu would back him. Jedi have a weird thing about injured prisoners.

 

“Not gonna happen without me saying something to a Jedi.”

 

“I’ll get Mace,” Fred said calmly. I grit my teeth but I didn’t stop him. I pulled on a gown.

 

Mace came back in, cheer as always. I didn’t really remember him from my mistaken Jedi days. Most Jedi kinda went out of their ways to avoid the younglings, unless they were asking for advice.

 

“Yes?” Mace asked.

 

“She needs a bacta tank.”

 

“I wanted to say my last words. I-when I break out of the bacta tank-”

 

“-you won’t,” Fred assured me.

 

“Yeah, but when I do, make sure that whoever approaches me, I won’t see as a threat. Oh, and for Force sake, make sure that I don’t get my hands on a lightsaber.”

 

“Anything else I can do for you?” He asked sarcastically. Well, sarcastic for a Jedi

 

“Yes, actually. Make sure not haul Kenobi out of the bacta before me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’m going to scare him and Skywalker.”

 

“How?”

 

I smiled a little bit sadly at him. “I’m sure as shit not a Jedi, moron.”

 

“You’re Sith?”

 

“Nope. Haven’t Fallen. Yet,” I added because I like watching the Jedi shake a little. Did them no good thinking they knew everything.

 

“Yet?”

 

“Yet.” I was never on the edge, for the record. But I couldn’t be Jedi and do some of the shit I had.

 

“Right then,” Fred said cheerfully, clapping his paws. He handed me a mask. I strapped it around my head and breathed in the gas. I laid back down when I felt tired. Windu laid a steady hand on my shoulder. It was a little comforting, I won’t lie about that. I was out of it.

I was right.

 

I woke in pain and in some liquid. Damn straight I broke out of the bacta tank. I landed on my feet, in glass. Wonderful. I was shaking.

 

“Easy,” a Jedi said. I focused on him. He felt Lightish. “It’s alright.”

 

“Told you, Macey.”

 

“You did,” Mace admitted. I panted heavily, leaning over. I was wet, sticky, and I am old enough to know exactly how it sounds. He was wise enough not to approach me.

 

“Kenobi?”

 

“Safe in bacta. Anakin’s down in the mess hall.”

 

“Swell.”

 

“Mind stepping out of the glass?” I carefully picked my way through the bacta and glass, over to where Mace sat on a bed. I popped my shoulder back into place. “Not a fan of the bacta?”

 

“No.” I flicked my eyes on his and then away. I looked at my shaking hands. “Axel likes to torture people with tanks. Promise that they are filled with bacta. It looks like bacta, smells and feels like it, but he puts shit in it.” I shook my head. “Doesn’t matter. Kenobi doesn’t have enough of a tolerance against drugs yet. That was why he and Skywalker were terrified in the first place.”

 

“Let me get the glass out of your feet.”

 

“Not going to get a healer?” I asked ironically.

 

“Your hands are still shaking.” I sat down and took the kit off Windu. He pulled a screen around the bed. I pulled the glass out, cleaned the cuts, and wrapped them up. I detached the other wires from the tank.

 

“When are they pulling Kenobi?” Windu turned around while I hastily changed. I didn’t warrant shoes.

 

“Within the hour. Told them to wait until you were up.”

 

“Sweet of you. When do I leave for the Prism?”

 

“The Council will interview you first.”

 

“I’ll take torture first.” His facial expression didn’t change but he managed to convey his displeasure. “Not joking or taking it back, grumpy.”

 

“So you used to be Jedi,” Skywalker called across the sick bay. I stalked out from behind the screen. I guess he hear Windu and me.

 

“Yeah and you used to be Light.” Skywalker hissed through his teeth. “Oh, was that supposed to be a secret.”

 

“It was.”

 

“Huh. Organa was also his girlfriend,” I told Windu conversationally. Windu helpfully nodded knowingly.

 

“She’s joking.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“I’m-I wasn’t-” he stuttered. Windu turned his gaze on me.

 

“Moot point, Skywalker. Organa’s dead. This gets you sick leave so you can grieve so you don’t end up Sith.”

 

“You were always going to tell?”

 

“Yep. Kenobi would say something as soon as he woke up anyway.”

 

“No, he wouldn’t.”

 

“Yeah. He would. This kind of-” I waved my hand in his general direction- “thing, breaks a person. Be stupid to do that alone.” I hissed when my ribs moved. I wrapped an arm around my waist.

 

“I wasn’t in love,” he practically yelled.

 

“Yes, clearly you are emotionally stable.”

 

“Like you are?”

 

“Never claimed to be.” He left, marching out of the sick bay.

 

“That was nice,” Windu remarked.

 

“I know. But Jedi are known for ignoring problems, like Skywalker and Kenobi.”

 

“We did-”

 

“I know. I know, Windu. Doesn’t do a damn bit of good now, but yeah, I know that you guys are the good guys. But either the council is going to kick his ass out or put him out of the limelight, and that’s fucking stupid.”

 

“Excuse you?” Yoda had finally entered the sick bay.

 

“Passion, yet serenity,” I quoted.

 

“Think you know the Code better than the Council?”

 

“Well, I think the Council never had the Code burned into their back, while-” I cut myself off. I can’t give away the whole story now, could I?

 

Fred wandered back over. I stuck my feet up in the air so he could see. Fred nodded. “Looks like Master Windu did a good job. I don’t suppose bacta a second time round would be a good idea?”

 

“Not really. Healed some of my cracked ribs though.” I shrugged at him.

 

“Hmmm,” Yoda voiced. I glared at him. That noise never meant anything good for anybody. “Stay with a Jedi, you should, while you recover.”

 

“Hey,” I interrupted. “Shouldn’t y’all be pulling Kenobi out?”

 

“Yes, we should,” Fred agreed.

 

“Going back to what Master Yoda said,” Windu continued cheerily.

 

“I’m not staying with you,” I said firmly.

 

“Either me or a cell,” Windu responded.

 

I glared at him. “I promise not to enforce anything Jedi on you.” I didn’t lessen my look. “Me or a cell.”

 

“Don’t ask stupid questions. You.” I kinda have a knack for breaking out of places. Best not to be tempted.

 

“Right,” Fred continued. Skywalker strode back in for the moment that they pulled Kenobi out of the tank. The man handled it better than I thought he would.

 

“What happened?” Kenobi got out, shaking on the floor. After me, they were smarter and laid him on the ground on a pallet. Yoda sat next to him. “The Senator!” He tried to roll to his feet, only to falter.

 

“Rest, you must,” Yoda warned, not unkindly.

 

“Anakin!” the Jedi shouted.

 

“I’m right here,” Skywalker reassured him. “I’m right here.”

 

“Give him a minute,” I said, not unkindly. I kept a careful distance away from the man. Kenobi, against all expectations, thrust his chest into Skywalker’s arms. I nodded once.

 

I could feel Windu making the connections in his head. I’d been careful to always have a hand on Skywalker until I starting being an asshole. Now, I was making sure not to move in any direction toward Kenobi. Touch starvation versus overtouching.

 

I walked out, not limping because my feet didn’t hurt that much. Windu followed him. He steered me all the way back to his room. There was only a single bed. I didn’t start my accusations. These, for all their stupidity, were Jedi. To hurt anybody who did not hurt them first, was a sin of the highest order.

 

“I’ll sleep on the ground,” he told me. I chuckled.

 

“I’ll sleep on the ground. I won’t be able to sleep otherwise.” I used the fresher and watched him go through his nightly routine. Eventually, everything was quiet.

 

I lay awake for a long time. Windu, being the Jedi, fell asleep at once. I didn’t have a lightsaber anymore or my pack. All I had was a borrowed spare blanket. I groaned darkly and got up. This wasn’t romance, for the record. Like the thirty year age difference made it all ewwwwww . . . .ew.

 

I poked Windu in the shoulder. He moved over at once. I slept easily the rest of the night, curled up against the space heater of a man.

 

I woke around dawn or what dawn had been on my longest previous planet. I stared up at the ceiling for a moment.

 

“When are you putting me in a cell?”

 

“I believe the plan is to take you to Corostant and allow the Jedi Council to make that ruling.”

 

“And you can’t call them up right now and get it over with?”

 

“It is wartime,” he defended. I sighed heavily. “Master Yoda is waiting for the whereabouts of Master Hamel Schezo.”

 

“I told you, he’s gone.” Good enough.

 

“Dead? Lost? What?”Windu asked irritably.

 

“Just gone.” I sighed heavily. My answer wasn’t good enough. I knew it. He knew it. “I’ll need to talk to Yoda about it.”

 

“Well, come on then.” He waited patiently while I got up and stretched. He was kind enough not to question the sleeping arrangements of last night.

 

“I’m not sure-”

 

“Oh, I am sure that Master Yoda will be happy to make time for the information about who killed a Jedi Master.”

 

“Hmm,” I grumped. Windu practically shoved me into Yoda’s room. He shut the door with him on the same side as me.

 

“Something to share, you have.” I grit my teeth. “Hmmm. Silence, is all I hear.”

 

I carefully sat next to the special special green snowflake. Legs crossed, hands flat on my knees. Windu sat down next to me.

 

“So?” he asked.

 

“Hamel Schezo didn’t die,” I said slowly. “He Fell. He-” I sighed heavily. “He killed the old torturer, and became Amish Axel.”

 

“The man who tortured you, Anakin, and Obi-Wan,” Windu clarified.

  
“Yeah.” I glared at him. “Point being that you don’t actually have a lost Jedi to worry about. Well, you have a Fallen Jedi.”

 

“Troubling, this is.”

 

“No shit,” I said loudly. “But cheerfully enough, I turn it over to your much more capable limbs. So which number is mine?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“When do I ship out for prison?”

 

“You’re not going,” Windu told me brightly.

 

“Oh no. I specifically asked for prison, top bunk optional.”

 

“Count as a padawan, you do,” Yoda said equally cheerful.

 

“Bankashit.” Windu raised his eyebrows. “I am fifteen years old. I am so past the deadline of padawans, I-well, there is no good analogy is there?”

 

“Due for a padawan, Master Windu is.”

 

“Due for a physical, you are,” I said firmly. I gestured at Yoda’s brain. “Sense something wrong, I do.”

 

“Put off my your rudeness, I am not. Unbecoming it remains,” he intoned. I rolled my eyes.

 

“I merely wanted to point out that I do not have the temperament for Jedi. Ignoring this whole problem, how are you going to handle Skywalker and Kenobi?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Axel is really really good at pushing people into Falling.”

 

“You were tortured by your previous Master.”

 

“Yep. Good times. Moving along, Skywalker is going to Fall unless you do something. Kenobi’s probably going to be fine, even if he’s more close off.”

 

“Okay,” Windu said slowly.

 

“Right, now that that’s cleared up. When do I ship out?”

 

“Where?”

 

“Prison.”

 

“Violated the Code, have you?”

 

“No, after a year of getting tortured, I’m squeaky clean,” I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at them.

 

“Did you hurt anybody?” I shook my head. “Did you Fall?”

 

“Nearly.”

 

“But did you?” I shook my head again. “So what’s the problem?”

 

“I invoke the 39th rule of court proceedings.” The 39th was a rule that I could avoid incriminating myself by saying nothing. It is the legal equivalent of saying I had nothing.

 

“Assigned to Master Windu, until you find reason not to be, you are.”

  
tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Waitress: "Anything else?"
> 
> Yoda: "Yes. We would like our meal comped."
> 
> Waitress: "Your meal will be comped."
> 
> Mace Windu: "Stop that! What happened to only using the Force for knowledge and defense?"
> 
> Yoda: "I was. Defending my wallet I was from the evil price hikes."
> 
>  
> 
> Bankashit is counted as a word according to Google docs.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoda is literally Jaqen H’ghar and Tam is Arya Stark. Whoever understands why lightsaber colors matter, gets a cookie. I’m sorry this went on so long but hey. I am Nerd. 15 fucking pages later, I will regret everything.


End file.
